till_i_met_youfandomcom-20200213-history
Tillimetyou.com / Our Love Story
In a world full of “Maybes” and “Almosts,” mahanap kaya nila ang kanilang “Always?” Sundan at kilalanin na sina Basti, Iris and Ali as they share their feels sa love at sa life! (In a world full of “Maybes” and “Almosts,” will they find their "Always?" Follow and get to know Basti, Iris and Ali as they share their feels of love and life!) Weeks 1 & 2 (Aug 28-Sep 9) Aug 28 (0)= JaDine World Day Iris: Responsableng anak, matalino at masipag. Always positive sa life. In love sa best friend nya simula pagkabata. Ano ang handa nyang gawin para sa pangarap at sa love? Mas kilalanin pa si Iris as she shares her real thoughts and feelings here! (Responsible child, intelligent and industrious. Always positive in life. In love with her best friend since they were kids. What is she prepared to do for her dreams and for love? Get to know Iris as she shares her real thoughts and feelings here! Basti: Rebellious and free spirited. Sa pag-abot ng pangarap na maging independent, friendship and love ay kanyang mahahanap. Get to know more about Basti pati na rin ang thoughts and feelings nya dito! (Rebellious and free-spirited. While reaching for his dream to be independent, he will find friendship and love. Get to know more about Basti, and also his thoughts and feelings here!) Alejandro: Gwapo, matalino at mabait na anak. Makakatagpo ng acceptance and love from his best friends. Pero ano kaya ang gagawin nya, if ang friendship nila maging it’s complicated na? Malalaman mo yan as he shares his thoughts and feelings here! (Handsome, intelligent and a kind child. He will find acceptance and love from his best friends. But what will he do if their friendship becomes complicated? You will find that out as he shares his thoughts and feelings here!) |-| 29 (1)= Love Begins Iris: "Grabe ah, nagulat ako dun. Hindi naman kasi sinabi nitong si Ali na sya pala ka-date ko sa graduation ball. Ang galing din eh. Pero ang mas ikinagulat ko…yung narinig ko yung tibok ng puso ko. Eto na ba yung sinasabi ni Mama na sign kapag nahanap mo na yung tao para sa ‘yo?" ("Wow, I was surprised there. Ali didn't even tell me that he was going to be my date at graduation ball. That was good. But what I was really surprised with is that I heard my own heartbeat. Is this the sign when you find out the person for you that Mama was talking about?") Alejandro: "So, eto na talaga ‘to. Simula na ng bagong chapter ng buhay ko, ang pagpasok sa military academy tulad ng gusto ng Dad ko. He’s been training me all these years para dito. I must make him proud. I need to make him proud. Pero sa totoo lang, ilang beses kong tinatanong ang sarili ko…ito ba talaga ang gusto ko?" ("So this is really it. It's the start of the new chapter of my life - entering the military academy, just like what my Dad wants. He's been training me all these years for this. I must make him proud. I need to make him proud. But to be honest, I ask myself the same question countless of times - is this what I really want?") Basti: "I can’t wait to start my own adventures and get away from my Dad. Where he can’t control me and tell me what to do. I want to live my life the way I want it. Besides, I’ve always felt that something big is waiting for me out there. I just don’t know what it is yet." |-| 30 (2)= Friends in Love Alejandro: "Okay na kami ni Sir Dad. Thanks to Mom, Tita Cass at syempre kay Iris. Buti na lang andyan sya. ‘Di ko alam ang gagawin kung wala sya. Simula pagkabata namin sya na yung nagpapalakas ng loob ko. Sya yung nakakaintindi sa ‘kin. She’s my confidante. She’s my refuge. And I have realized na mahal ko sya…higit pa sa kaibigan. ("Sir Dad and I are okay. Thanks to Mom, Tita Cass and of course, to Iris. It's a good thing she's here. I don't know what I'd do if she's not here. Since we were kids, she's been inspiring me. She understands me. She's my confidante. She's my refuge. And I have realized that I love her... more than as a friend.") Iris: "Akala ko talaga ‘di na magkakaayos si Ali tsaka si Ninong. Buti na lang okay na ang lahat. At may isa pang magandang nangyari…sinabi sa ‘kin ni Ali na mahal nya ‘ko. Sobrang saya ko kasi parehas pala kami ng nararamdaman. Kaya ko narinig yung malakas na tibok ng puso ko kasi si Ali na yung tao para sa ‘kin." ("I honestly thought Ali and my godfather won't reconcile. Thank goodness that everything's okay now. And there's one more thing that happened - Ali told me he loves me. I am so happy because we actually feel the same way about each other. That's what I heard my heartbeat loud because Ali is the one for me.") Basti: "To be finally free from my Dad, I need to work and earn my own money. And then I can go on that adventure I’ve always wanted - to discover places and meet new people. Speaking of which, someone sent me a message and told me my adventure videos inspired him. I think that’s awesome. I wanna meet him someday. |-| 31 (3)= Hello Greece Basti: "Earning money is hard! It’s no joke! But I have to do this for myself if I want to be independent from Dad. So here I am, Greece’s resident tour guide. And before I forget, Ali’s coming here in Greece. Yung friend na na-meet ko online. He’ll be with his best friend. I’m excited to meet them." ("Earning money is hard! It’s no joke! But I have to do this for myself if I want to be independent from Dad. So here I am, Greece’s resident tour guide. And before I forget, Ali’s coming here in Greece. The friend that I met online. He’ll be with his best friend. I’m excited to meet them.") Iris: "Excited na ‘ko sa pagpunta namin sa Greece! Baka ito na yung simula ng mga pangarap ko, para sa sarili ko at sa pamilya ko. At isa pa, excited rin akong libutin ang Greece kasama si Ali. Sabi nila romantic daw dun. Naisip ko tuloy, may chance kayang magkatotoo yung sinabi ni Kelly? Hay naku, bahala na nga!" ("I am so excited to go to Greece! This may be the start of my dreams, for me and for my family. And one more thing, I'm excited to wander Greece with Ali. They said it's romantic there. I thought about what Kelly said - could it happen this time? Oh, whatever!") Alejandro: "Pupunta na kami ni Iris ng Greece for our OJT! Exciting ‘to! We’ll start building our dreams there…nang magkasama. And one thing that I’m also looking forward to is finally, makikilala ko na si Basti. Yung taong nag-inspire sa ‘kin to go for whatever makes me happy. I can’t wait to meet him." ("Iris and I are going to Greece for our OJT! This is exciting! We’ll start building our dreams there... together. And one thing that I’m also looking forward to is finally, I'm going to meet Basti. The person that inspired me to go for whatever makes me happy. I can’t wait to meet him.") |-| Sep 1 (4)= Meet Basti Basti: "Finally, I got to meet Ali in person! And now that he’s here in Greece, I’ll see to it na mae-enjoy nya ang stay nya dito. We really get along well. Like me, I can see his passion in doing what he loves. He’s with his best friend, who in my opinion, doesn’t like me so much. Oh well, maybe as time goes by, magkakasundo rin kami." ("Finally, I got to meet Ali in person! And now that he’s here in Greece, I’ll see to it he'll enjoy his stay here. We really get along well. Like me, I can see his passion in doing what he loves. He’s with his best friend, who in my opinion, doesn’t like me so much. Oh well, maybe as time goes by, we'll get along.") Iris: "Ang ganda pala talaga dito sa Greece! Hindi na ‘ko makapaghintay na maglibot. Yung OJT namin ni Ali, maayos na. Nakapagsimula na kami. Okay na sana lahat eh, kaso yung kaibigan ni Ali na si Basti, hindi ko talaga masyado trip eh. Kung saan-saan hinahatak si Ali. Paano kung mapahamak yun? Naku, kung ‘di lang talaga para kay Ali ‘di ko talaga papansinin yun eh." ("Greece is really beautiful! I can't wait to wander around. Mine and Ali's OJT will be okay. We've started. Everything would've been okay if it wasn't for Ali's friend, Basti - I really don't like him. He keeps bringing Ali into whatever. What if he gets into trouble? I swear, if it wasn't for Ali, I would never look at Basti's way.") Alejandro: "Nandito na kami sa Greece! Totoo nga yung sabi nila, ang ganda dito! Nagkita na rin kami ni Basti. Ang sabi nya, sya bahala na mag-tour sa ‘min dito. I’m really glad that I got to be friends with him. Maraming bagay kaming napagkakasunduan. Kaso mukhang ‘di sila magkasundo ni Iris eh. Pero baka naman ‘pag tumagal maging okay din sila." ("We've arrived at Greece! What they said was true, it's beautiful here! Basti and I have met. He said that he'll give us a tour around here. I’m really glad that I got to be friends with him. We have so much in common. But it looks like he and Iris can't get along. But maybe they will in no time.") |-| 2 (5)= Third Wheel Alejandro: "Ano ba ‘tong nangyayari sa ‘kin? Lately, I’m not being myself. Bakit ganun yung panaginip ko? It’s weird…Pero baka naman stress lang ‘to? Siguro nga. What I need to think about right now is kung paano bumawi kay Iris. Kaso ‘di pa rin talaga maalis sa isip ko yung nangyari…yung narinig ko yung tibok ng puso ko. Anong ibig sabihin nun?" ("What's happening to me? Lately, I'm not being myself. Why did I dream about that? It's weird... but maybe I'm just stressed out? Probably. What I need to think about right now is how I'm going to make it up to Iris. But I can't get that out of my mind - how I heard my own heartbeat. What does that mean?") Iris: "Pahamak talaga yang Basti na ‘yan eh! Nadadamay kami ni Ali sa gulo nya. May pa-peace offering pang nalalaman. Kung gusto talaga nya ng peace, ‘wag na syang lalapit sa ‘min ni Ali. Kasi kung sya hindi seryoso sa buhay, kami ni Ali, oo. Sana talaga sundin ni Ali yung payo ko na lumayo na sa kanya." ("That Basti is definitely trouble! Ali and I get caught in his mess all the time. He even tried to do "peace offering" stuff. If he really wants peace, make sure he stays away from Ali and I from now on. If he isn't serious about his life, Ali and I are. I hope Ali listens to my advice that he stays away from Basti.") Basti: "Ali’s best friend is so angry with me. But I really didn’t mean any harm. Those things just happened. Pero ayaw nyang makinig sa explanation ko. She won’t even accept my peace offering. Pati si Ali mukhang galit sa ‘kin. What should I do?" ("Ali’s best friend is so angry with me. But I really didn’t mean any harm. Those things just happened. But she doesn't want to listen to my explanation. She won’t even accept my peace offering. Even Ali seems mad at me. What should I do?") |-| 5 (6)= Signs Iris: "Hindi pa rin talaga maalis yung inis ko sa Basti na yan. Dahil sa kanya nag-aaway kami ni Ali. Eh hindi naman kami ganito dati. Sabi ni Nanay, baka raw nagseselos lang ako. Siguro nga. Eh kasi naman wagas kung makadikit kay Ali yung mokong na yun. Kaya iniisip ko tuloy baka tama si Kelly eh. Baka bakla yang Basti na yan eh. Mukhang kailangan ko mag-imbestiga! Humanda sya sa ‘kin!" ("I'm still so annoyed with that Basti. Because of him, Ali and I fought. We weren't even like this before. Mom said that maybe I was just being jealous. Probably. It's because Basti is too clingy with Ali. That's why I'm thinking that maybe Kelly is right after all. Maybe Basti is gay. Looks like I need to investigate! Get ready for me!") Basti: "I understand why Iris is so upset with me. She’s just concerned for Ali. I really want to make it up to her. That’s why it’s a good thing na nakasama sila ni Ali sa bike tour ko. I can really see that what they have is special. They look so good together. It kind of makes me wonder if I’ll find something like that. Maybe, someday. Who knows?" ("I understand why Iris is so upset with me. She’s just concerned for Ali. I really want to make it up to her. That’s why it’s a good thing that she and Ali could join my bike tour. I can really see that what they have is special. They look so good together. It kind of makes me wonder if I’ll find something like that. Maybe, someday. Who knows?") Alejandro: "Kahit anong paliwanag ko, galit pa rin talaga si Iris kay Basti. Kaya para humupa ang inis nya, inaya ko syang mamasyal. Yun nga lang, Basti was there with us. Walang away na nangyari, so I guess it went well. Sana talaga magkasundo na sila. Mabuting tao si Basti. Sana makita ni Iris yun." ("I've explained so many times, but Iris is still mad at Basti. So for her to calm down a bit, I asked her to wander around. It's just that Basti was there with us. No fight happened, so I guess it went well. I really hope they would get along. Basti is a kind person. I hope Iris sees that.") |-| 6 (7)= The Dugdug Moment Basti: "Iris and Ali are having problems right now. But I told Iris that I would help her, I would help them. I don’t want them to lose what they have. I need to think of something to make them realize how much they love each other. But what I can’t get out of my head right now is the way my heart started beating when I was with Iris. Was I simply overwhelmed? Or was it because of something else?" Alejandro: "Alam ko na kung bakit ako nagkakaganito. Kung bakit kami nagkakaganito ni Iris. May nagbago sa ‘kin. At ngayon natatakot ako kung paano ko sasabihin sa kanila—sa mga magulang ko…kay Iris. Natatakot ako na hindi nila matanggap. Natatakot ako na masaktan ko sila. Mahal ko sila. Pero ayoko na ring magsinungaling sa sarili ko. Ayoko nang itago ang totoo." ("I know why I'm being like this. Why Iris and I are like this. Something changed in me. And now I'm scared on how to tell them - to my parents... to Iris. I'm afraid they won't accept me. I'm afraid that they'll get hurt. I love them. But I don't want to lie to myself again. I don't want to hide the truth.") Iris: "Bakit kailangan mangyari sa ‘min ‘to ni Ali? Alam ko mali yung nagawa ko kay Basti. Pinagsisisihan ko na ‘yun. Nag-sorry na ako kay Basti, okay na nga eh. Ayokong magkaganito kami. Yung pinagsamahan namin, yung pagkakaibigan namin, paano na? Wala na lang ba ‘yun? Hindi na ba nya ko mahal?" ("Why do these things have to happen between Ali and I? I know what I did to Basti was wrong. I truly regret that. I apologised to Basti, it's all okay now. I don't want us to be like this. Our memories, our friendship, how is this going to happen? Are those gone? Doesn't he love me anymore?") |-| 7 (8)= The Admission Alejandro: "Ngayong alam na ni Iris ang totoo, hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari. I don’t want to lose her, kaya sana maitindihan nya ‘ko. Ginawa ko ‘to para palayain ang sarili ko. Ginawa ko ‘to para palayain sya. Ayoko na syang umasa sa pagmamahal na hindi ko kayang ibigay sa kanya. Sana mapatawad nya ako. Sana matanggap nya ako." ("Now that Iris knows the truth, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to lose her, so I hope she understands me. I did this to free myself. I did this to let her go. I don't want her to wait for the love that I can't give her. I hope she forgives me. I hope she accepts me.") Iris: "Ayokong maniwala sa sinabi ni Ali. Hindi ‘to totoo. Bakit kailangang ngayon pa? Kung kailan kasama na sya sa mga binubuo kong pangarap. Kung kailan naniwala na akong sya na yung para sa ‘kin. Kung kailan mahal na mahal ko sya. At bakit kailangang si Basti pa ang mahalin nya?" ("I don't want to believe what Ali said. It's not true. Why does it have to be now? When he is now included in my dreams that I'm creating. When I believe that he's finally the one for me. When I really, really love him. And why does it have to be Basti that he loves?") Basti: "Things are getting worse between Ali and Iris. Their relationship is falling apart. And as their friend, I don’t want that to happen. That’s why I told Ali to not give up on Iris. Because if I were him, I would never let Iris go. Pero sabi nya, he’s in love with someone else. Who could it be?" |-| 8 (9)= The Confession Iris: "Hindi ko na alam kung anong gagawin ko. Hindi ko na alam kung anong mararamdaman ko sa mga nangyayari. Sinabi sa ‘kin ni Ali na bakla sya at in love sya kay Basti. Tapos si Basti naman sinabi sa ‘kin na gusto nya ‘ko. Yung hindi mo pa naaayos yung isa, may kasunod na. Nangyayari ba talaga ‘to lahat?" ("I don't know what I'm going to do now. I don't know what to feel about all these. Ali told me that he's gay and he's in love with Basti. Then Basti told me that he likes me. I haven't even solved the first issue, and now there's a second one. Is this really happening?") Basti: "I don’t know what to feel right now. I just learned that Ali’s gay and that he’s in love with me. And then I just told Iris how I feel about her and she told me that she can never love me. Why do things have to be this complicated? Is there a way to fix this?" Alejandro: "Alam na ni Basti ang totoo tungkol sa ‘kin. Alam na rin nya how I feel for him. But then, nalaman ko na may gusto pala sya kay Iris. Masakit…Masakit because I know he cannot love me. Masakit because I know I might lose our friendship. Ito yung kinatatakutan ko. Mas mabuti ba na sana tinago ko na lang ang lahat?" ("Basti knows everything about me now. He also knows how I feel about him. But then, I just found out he likes Iris. It hurts... It hurts because I know he cannot love me. It hurts because I know I might lose our friendship. This is what I'm afraid of. Would it better if I just didn't tell the truth?") |-| 9 (10)= It's Complicated n/a Navigation Category:Till I Met You Category:Official Website